dofusfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Misiones: Brakmar
Preparacion ; Hasta lvl 20 Alineación * 10x Daga de Maderucha * 1000 + Kama s * 3x Pahoa Raid poción s 2x * Gato Quemado Inn Cerveza s * 1x Kikim Inn Cerveza * 10x Martillo de Maderucha s * 1 de cada flor Blop * 5x Brakmarian Capa s ; Lvl 20 a 40 Alineación * 1200 Kama s * 20x Pelado Spuds 6x * Pies Crow * 3x Crow's Eye s * 10x Tiwabbit oídos * 10x Treechnid corteza * 1x Camate * 1x Headband de Vitalidad * 1x Vitalish cinturón * 1x Kluh las botas * 1x Brakmarian Capa 1x * Vampiro de sangre * 1 MarksChafer dentadura o 16 oro y 1 Tira de fijación del talón cráneo Ser un Brakmariano Unete a la familia Brakmariana. Oto (-23 38) te pedirá 10 dagas de maderucha. Daselas y ya seras brakmariano. Brakmar Alineación Misiones Lvl 1-20 Mak Gahan (1) Oto Mustam''quiere poner a prueba tu destreza. Tira de fijación del talón de la derrota en la milicia.'' ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam)) ((queststep | Derrota Mak Gahan)) - mismo lugar que Mustam Oto : Hable con Mak Gahan para iniciar la lucha. A Mak Gahan del hueso se pondrá en tu inventario después de un éxito de la lucha. ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam de nuevo)) : Usted pierde Mak Gahan del hueso : Su alineación es ahora 1. Quemado Cat. Inn Asesinato (2) La Taberna Conservador en el quemado de gato Inn ha sido asesinado! Reconociendo el dominio del trabajo, Oto Mustam quiere contratar al culpable como un asesino. ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam)) ((queststep | Hable con Burnd Nettik)) (-28,40) : Ella no estaba allí la noche anterior, pero que borracho en la taberna era. ((queststep | Hable con Anónimo borracho)) (-28,40) : Porque no hablará hasta que le ofrecen una Gato Quemado Inn Cerveza : Usted recibe 1 Scribbed Nombre del asesino ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam)) : Pierde 1 Scribbed Nombre del asesino : Su alineación es ahora 2. Pahoa pociones Raid (3) Los milicianos están cansados y heridos. Ayuda antes de que muera. ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam)) ((queststep | Trae Oto Mustam 3 Pahoa Raid poción s)) : Su alineación es ahora 3. Gobball dientes (4) Mak Gahan''Obtener nuevos dientes'' ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam)) ((queststep | Hable con Boud Presidente)) : Pregúntele cómo lacrimógenos Gobball los dientes de fuera a recibir 1 Dientes Extractor ((queststep | Trae Oto Mustam 32 Gobball dientes)) : Lucha contra el Gobball s hasta que se reúnen'' exactamente' 32 Gobball dientes (te derrotó 1 por Gobball, por lo que optó por la última vez que sabiamente mob - si usted recibe más de 32 que tendrá que comenzar otra vez) y hablar con Oto Mustam de nuevo. : Pierde 1 Dientes Extractor : Usted pierde 32 Gobball dientes : Su alineación es ahora 4. Dentada Mak Gahan (5) Ahora tiene nuevos dientes, Mak quiere tomar la revancha. ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam)) ((queststep | Derrota Mak Gahan)) - mismo lugar que Mustam Oto : Hable con Mak Gahan para iniciar la lucha. : Esta vez, tendrá que derrotar a Equipado Mak Gahan. : A Mak Gahan del hueso se pondrá en tu inventario después de un éxito de la lucha. ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam de nuevo)) : Pierde 1 Mak Gahan del hueso : Su alineación es ahora 5. Armas Cajas (6) Muchas armas se rompieron durante el entrenamiento de los reclutas. Traer otros nuevos. ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam)) ((queststep | Trae Oto Mustam 10 Cajas de de arma blanca)) : Tienes que llevarlos a la vez 1. Para obtener una box, hablar con SECI Ves en la Torre de Brakmar (-26, 35). Cada vez que la mano en una caja, usted recibe 1 Recepción de la caja. :'' 'Sugerencia: Usar la zaapis de conmutar rápidamente entre la milicia y de la Torre : Pierde 1 Caja de arma blanca : Usted pierde 9 Recepción de la caja : Su alineación es ahora 6. Ladrones Ardilla (7) Una ardilla''robó la llave de la habitación Brakmar Prisma. ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam)) ((queststep | Derrota 1 travieso ardilla)) en (-24,34) : Usted recibe 1 Brakmar clave ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam de nuevo)) : Pierde 1 Brakmar clave : Su alineación es ahora 7. Seco Guardia (8) Algunos soldados''nunca bebe en la Posada durante su deber. Encontrar sus nombres.'' ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam)) ((queststep | Hable con Guerrero Sivart Bicelk)) en la Bwork Inn (-22,31) : Usted recibe 1 lista de los soldados tener una Pausa ((queststep | Hable con Anónimo borracho)) en el quemado de gato Inn (-28,40): : Comprar una cerveza lo que se le hable. : Usted recibe 1 Lista de los Soldados Tras una pausa ((queststep | Hable con Guerrero Bote Bishom)) en (-29,31) : "Mostrar las dos listas' : Usted recibe 1 Confesión de Bishom Bote ((queststep | Hable con Guerrero Xale DuGros)) en (-24,37) : "Dile a la obligatoria pausa" : Usted recibe 1 La confesión del Guerrero Xale DuGros ((queststep | Hable con Guerrero Nager Nacmeil)) en (-29,33) : "Hable acerca de la obligación de romper" : Usted recibe 1 La confesión del guerrero Nager Nacmeil ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam de nuevo)) : Usted perderá los 3 confesiones y las 2 listas : Su alineación es ahora 8. Dejar un día Oto Mustam''le otorga un día completo de vacaciones.'' ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam)) : Ahora debe esperar 24 horas antes de hacer la próxima misión. :'' 'Nota: Usted'' debe "hablar con Oto Mustam para que el período de 24 horas de inicio : Usted recibe 1 Firmado y fechado licencia indicando la hora de su día de licencia. Oto Obtener una Cerveza (9) Oto pide una cerveza de la Taberna de Paliza Feliz ubicada en (-32, -51) en Bonta. Comprar una Cerveza de Paliza Feliz que cuesta 5 Kamas y entregarsela a Oto. (No es necesario comprar que tu mismo compres la cerveza, puedes hacer que un amigo con buena voluntad te la compre. Si vas a comprar la cerveza tu mismo, asegúrese de evitar que los guardias de Bonta te echen el ojo o tendras grandes problemas Martillitos(10) Llevale a Otto exactamente 10 "martillitos" de maderucha para el ejército de Brakmar. Vil Smisse (11) Otto te manda a entregar una carta para Vil Smisse, que se encuentra en el cementerio de Amakna(entrada en (12, 16)). Encuentra los dos mendigos astutos en (10,16) y habla con el de la izquierda para entrar en la cueva. Anda al fondo de la cueva para encontrar Smisse Vil. Lleva su respuesta de nuevo a Oto. Ojo que los mobs del cementerio agreden Veneno de Scorbuto (12) Entregar al menos 20 vainas de veneno de Scorbuto a Oto (que corresponde a 10 de ellos, ya que cada peso 2 vainas - si trae más de 10, Oto tendrá todos ellos). El veneno de escorbuto se dropea de los scorbutos. El Reporte de Finche Aticus (13) Hay que entrar en Bonta y encontrar a Finche Aticus que se encontrará en (-28, -54). La milicia te agradirá se te acercas demasiado a ellos. (Su rango es de una cuadro por cada 10 niveles del pnj con mas alto nivel del Mob. Ten cuidado con los 100's,ya que son 10 plazas de la muerte!). Aticus te dará un informe que se debe llevar a Oto Mustam. Nota: Como brakmarian, tendrás varias misiones que tendrá que infiltrarse en Bonta, por lo que es mejor empezar su formación evasivas. Trate de caminar cerca de los límites del mapa, tan lejos como puedas de la militians, si usted se encuentra bloqueado, es mejor dar la vuelta e intentar una ruta diferente. Tener las alas ocultas es VITAL para sobrevivir en el viaje. Pero, si te gusta las aventuras, puedes ir con tus alas. Aliviar la Guardia (14) Oto le envía a aliviar Brank Throof de su guardia en la puerta Brakmar (-26, 31). Él le pedirá que vaya a Nita Berval (-25, 41) que a su vez se compromete a hacerse cargo de la vigilancia de la puerta. Obtener nuevas Chaferequipment (15) Oto usted quiere obtener 10 crack Tira de fijación del talón Casco s (búsqueda tema). Usted puede encontrar Markschafer s en el Cementerio de los Torturados, y, en "el cementerio de Bonta" Matar Markschafer s no es tarea fácil, tal vez quiera llevar algunos amigos de alto lvl para luchar con usted, ya que por lo general en las grandes bandas con otras markschafer s. Mate Furious Blanquecino Lupis (16) Después de administrada la Tira de fijación del talón esta búsqueda es una misión fácil. Ir fuera de la ciudad y matar a un Furious Blanquecino Lupis. Ellos generan alrededor del Brakmar Fachada, por lo general en bandas, con un Oscuro Baker s, Oscuro Minero s, etc. Ver Furious Blanquecino Lupis para una lista de lugares donde ha aparecido. Blop Pasta (17) Oto usted quiere hacer que algunos Blop pulpa. Recoger una flor de cada tipo de Blop (Cherry Blop Flor, Indigo Blop Flor, Pippin Blop Flor, Flor de Blop Coco). Puede usted lucha blops o comprar las flores en el mercado de recursos. Luego tome a la trituradora en (-5, -12) en el Treechnid Bosque. Ir y lugar dentro de las cuatro flores en la trituradora y münster combinar. Aprovechar esta vuelta a Oto Mustam. Una nota de Dakkon-Blackblade: Usted puede ir a la nueva forgemagus taller a través de zaapi y utilizar el münster cruncher allí, le ahorra un viaje largo a treechinids bosque. Veneno Mágico (18) Oto quiere Mágico veneno para envenenar el líder de la milicia Bonta tabi, Encuentra a alguien que le puede funcionar mágico veneno. Hable con el NPC llamado Tamiat en (-28 33) exige que para el 1000 Kamas veneno. (Asegúrese de no dar dinero a cualquier otro NPC). Brakmarian capas (19) Oto te pide 5 capa brakmariana, la receta es 1 lana de jalatin negro, un tinte oscuro y un hueso de chafer. Sastres 50 o mas no fallan la receta. Ixa la voluntad de (20) Oto quiere llevar a su propia vida, por lo que matar a ti y se convierten en fantasmas. (Recuerde que un equipo-su mascota primero!) En forma fantasma ir al Cementerio de los Torturados, encontrar tumba de su padre, y saber dónde está su voluntad. Ixa la tumba se encuentra en (-13, 38) y debe paso en el único ramo de flores sobre la imagen para entrar. Asegúrese de que morir en algún lugar cerca de la zona, no en CANIA o Astrub ya que lo tienen que caminar mucho más. Que paso en el blanco de flores a entrar en su tumba. Para obtener sus últimas palabras Debe paso sobre él, y Ixa Mustam la voluntad de se mostrarán los elementos en su búsqueda. Entonces usted debe ir al Faro de Amakna, Equip un Pequeñas Twiggy Pala (condición de Oportunidad y Fuerza> 1) para excavar ella. Ir a (13, -2) Haga clic en la pequeña isla, y luego a pie hasta la parada de parches de arena en él, a continuación, vuelva Oto. Lvl 20 - Selección de una orden (Opcional) Usted puede elegir su Orden a partir de la 20 ª misión: Los asesinos de la podrido Ojo Orden, los Guerreros de la Sangrado Corazón, o los curanderos de la Nasty Espíritu. Brakmar Alineación Misiones Lvl 21-40 El soborno (21) Kamas pagar Oto 1000. Militar Derecho Tributario (22) Oto ha aprobado una nueva ley de impuestos a pagar por las deudas de su padre, a ser pagados por todas las tabernas. Y usted deberá ir a recogerlo para él. Algunos propietarios de taberna le dará un cheque, pero otros insisten en una lucha en primer lugar. Ir a: * Atolmond's Inn en (-29,32) y hablar con Alcey Itoevrywoan * Cat. Inn at quemada (-28,40) y hablar con Burnd Nettik * Bwork's Inn en (-22,31) y hablar con Krachan Porterr. Es un nivel de 16 Bwork Mago con 150 HP, y debe ser fácil de matar. * Djaul Inn at (-23,36) y hablar con Jiaye Djaul. Es una criatura de nivel 5 de alguna clase, y muy fácil de matar. (El uso de un Prespic Conjunto no emitir un solo hechizo.) * Misère's Inn en (-21,39) y hablar con Malicia miseria. Ansias de riqueza (23) Oto no ha perdido sus ansias de riqueza, Él quiere que robar "Pulmón de Llanos" de Azra Lázaro en (0, 2). Por las buenas, o por las malas. Habla con el guardia fuera, Si él dice zzzz (entre 22:00 y 03:00 hora dofus), Azra ataque en el interior del taller. Si no es así, estar preparados para luchar contra un caballero nivel 100. IMPORTANTE: Este no es un nivel normal 100 caballero. Llega a más de 150 x 3/turn y regeneración arroja palabra. Inmiscuirse Mediodía (24) Oto quiere usted hacer el almuerzo. Usted debe traer un carta para el cocinero SBAB, que es de dos pisos hacia abajo dentro de la milicia en (-23,38). SBAB dice que necesita 20 Pelado Spuds, 6 Pies Crow y 3 Crow's Eye s. Para obtener el pelado spuds, haga clic en el montón de papas y elegir de recogida. Esto le dará 10 Spud s. A continuación, vaya al Escritorio y elegir patatas "cáscara". Utilice este cuadro para activar las embarcaciones spuds en spuds peladas. La papa montón reaparecer rápidamente, de modo que puede repetir este proceso para llegar a 20 pelados spuds. Cuidado, spuds y pelado spuds de 20 vainas cada una, así que usted necesita 400 vainas disponibles. NOTA: El cocinero le pedirá 20, sino que sólo el 19. sin embargo, debe tener 20 a fin de que a tomar las patatas. Para Wabbits SBAB (25) Oto es disgustado por inmiscuirse SBAB del Mediodía, y quiere'' 'usted para enseñar su lección. Traiga SBAB 10 Tiwabbit orejas, Oto En la nota con ellos. Esta es la primera misión que tiene un "honorable" y un "deshonroso" de manera que completeing. El deshonroso manera es seguir las instrucciones de Oto, y llevar SBAB 10 Tiwabbit oídos. La honorable (y más fácil) es hablar con SBAB en primer lugar, y estoy de acuerdo en seguir adelante con su plan para pretender que usted le dio las orejas. Si elige el camino honorable, SBAB le dará un punto búsqueda llamada SBAB la horquilla, aunque esto no parece tener ninguna incidencia en el futuro misiones. Raaga incompleta del Informe (26) Oto quiere usted ir a buscar a Raaga, su más inteligentes de combate. Que se puede encontrar en (-24,22) en el interior de la mina en (-23, 24). No ha terminado el informe que se ordenó hacer. '' 'Usted''' que debe completar para él. El muestras se encuentran en (-25,24), (-29,24), (-20,24) y (-25,29). En cada uno de estos lugares, haga clic en las pequeñas rocas puntiagudas a recoger un lava Ejemplo. Una vez que haya recogido todas las muestras de 4, volver a Raaga y, a continuación, le escolta en la cueva (-19,25). Raaga advierte que en la cueva (-19,25) (oculto, en su medio de la lava) está llena de criaturas peligrosas, pero a partir del 16 de agosto de 2006, no hay monstruos en esta cueva. Al final de esta cueva Raaga concluirá su informe. Hablar con él una vez más para recibir el informe completo y, a continuación, volver a Oto. Nota de nigromante-King (¿Quién ama a Mad-tofu): no se olvide de ir a la última sala de la cueva y hablar con raaga o bien tiene que volver a -24,22 y obtener de él. Bontarian espías (27) Algunos Bontarian escoria se han infiltrado en nuestras paredes! Oto quiere usted hablar con todos los centinelas en el páramo, a ver si se les captura. Ir a (-25, 2) y hablar con Sentinel Emide Routte para obtener un pase a la sala de interrogatorios. A continuación, volver a la milicia, la cabeza de la escalera de la izquierda, y hablar con Guardia Bruth As para poder ser admitido en el interrogatorio Zona. Aquí se puede interrogar a los tres sospechosos. Hablar con Satirev Refibrom para acusar a uno, todos o ninguno de los sospechosos. No parece un asunto que usted elige, a pesar de admitir que usted no sabe que se elogió y se puede considerar el honorable camino, mientras que escoger al azar una persona se le llama mentiroso. Una vez más, la elección del camino parece no tener influencia en otras misiones. Documentos (28) El Bontarian espía ha sido capturado, pero no tenía documentos robados en él. Parece que su hasta usted para salir y recuperar. Tendrá que salir a la páramo y matar a Ouginak s, hasta que uno de ellos cae la necesaria documentación. (Pregunta) Despues de todo eso, cuando ya lo he acabado, oto me dice que se le an caído al bontariano los informes, ¿que hay que hacer? Oto del Hijo (29) Oto ha sido el Hijo de escuchas para luchar contra él con él,'' 'Usted''' se están enviando en su lugar. Oto quiere divertir a su hijo, en el sentido de la Lucha contra él. Y perder, o más. Oto el hijo de Puja Mustam se puede encontrar en (-23,37) en la casa. Puja es el nivel 5, y tiene 10HP. Oto hijo hace muy poco daño, así que puede que tenga que matar o morir por ti mismo el aburrimiento. Siempre puede matarlo de todos modos, hagas lo que hagas, pero no le digas a Oto que usted ganó. Si lo hace, lo convierte en ataque, y usted va a morir horriblemente si eso ocurre (y si usted es curioso - ha Lvl 200, tiene 10000 de HP y el 80% de resistencia en todos los elementos. (Nota: Yo le atacó y que había 100.000 caballos, 10,000 no> _ <), pero parece no hacer nada mientras que no puede golpear a más de uno, por lo que mejor no traer a otros jugadores o emitidos citación. Entonces usted ganar ... si eres lo suficientemente paciente) . Tenga en cuenta que si usted mata a él, usted no podrá hablar con él después (porque el frustrado ataque y que cuando intenta hablar) así que tendrá que luchar contra él de nuevo y perder (usted tendrá una [ diente], uno de los suyos, en sus objetos de misión). Incluso si pierde no va a hablar por lo que tiene que esperar durante 24 horas. La única cosa buena en matarlo Kamas es la que usted recibe en el final de la lucha (5000 a alrededor de 10 000). NOTA: que me atacaron cuando yo era el único que dieron! Para el fuego de madera (30) Algunos idiota ha destruido Brakmar la leña. Traiga Oto 10 corteza de abráknido. Brakmarian un conjunto (31) Ahora que eres un guerrero de nivel medio, Oto quiere que parte de la vestimenta. Él le dará Kamas 5000 para que pueda comprar el equipo necesario. Comprar o pedir prestado: un Camate, Headband de Vitalidad, Vitalish cinturón, Kluh las botas, y un Brakmarian Capa y, a continuación, los equipos antes de hablar con ellos de nuevo Oto . Brakmarian Spy (32) El Bontarians se unusualy tranquila .. Oto te ha enviado para obtener el informe de un espía llamado Trojen Tihpor. Él debe estar en servicio en torno a las murallas de la ciudad. Ir a él en (-27, -49) y el informe de nuevo a Oto. Bontarians sed de sangre (33) Oto ha escuchado noticias de un asesino Bontarian. Dar un vial de la Vampiro de sangre (5 a 14% de probabilidad de caída a partir de Vampiro s) a Midnight Fryda Claw (-22,35), ella le dará un palo para oler la sangre. Usarlo en poeple con Bontarian alineación. Tienen que han elegido para realizar la asesinato en el Bontarian misiones. Nota: El usar este Bontarian en perderán su Orden 's beneficios para los próximos 5 peleas. Si lo usa en sí mismo, recibirá -9 ~ -17 vitalidad para los próximos 5 peleas. Su Fama (34) Oto es Impresionado por su fama. Por lo tanto, te ha enviado a recoger 40 Larva Azul Ojos, para mantenerlo bajo su bota. Larva Durante la está tomando! (35) Va a encontrar un Bunch Larva de Huevos, mientras que la recogida de los ojos, Al volver a la milicia, que luchar contra ellos, un Golden Larva, un Naranja Larva, un Larva Verde , y un Larva Azul. Una vez que usted mata a la mafia, Usted tendrá que tomar la larva de Oro, a la Larva Dungeon ubicado en (-3, -4). Tienes que tenerlo en la cueva a la última sala antes de la mazmorra. Mak Gahan Dientes de Oro (36) Mak Gahan sacó la última larva, Oto quiere que le recompensa. Tráiganlo un MarksChafer dentadura para recompensar a Mak. Usted puede encontrar MarksChafers en el Cementerio del Este. También puede hablar con Mulic Bere y le dan 16 oro, 1 Tira de fijación del talón cráneo y 200 Kamas y le daré una [dentadura ], que es más caro, pero posiblemente más rápido y más rápido para el nivel inferior de los caracteres. Bontarian cortos (37) Oto está empezando a apreciar su trabajo, por lo tanto más difícil por el envío de misiones. Él quiere que usted tira de 5 Bontarian Miliciano badg de sus ... No espere, sus Miliciano cortos? Dependiendo de su nivel, los milicianos pueden ser muy peligrosas. Ellos pueden atacar hasta 3 veces, y tienen un movimiento que se golpee usted lejos de ellos. Si fueron capaces de completar las misiones anteriores por su cuenta, usted debe ser capaz de manejar un nivel de 20 Miliciano bien. Coalición Jefe (38) Uno de los jefes de la Coalición quiere verte. Ella es la inspección de la torre Brakmar sótano por el momento. Ir a (-26, 35) y la cabeza en el interior de la torre. Hablar con Domen, el fantasma en el sótano. Ella le dará la opción de escuchar una historia de Brakmar. Después de la historia es más que ella le dará un lealtad Anillo. Ahora usted debe decidir si va a jurar obediencia Djaul, tratando de conseguir el honor Brakmar por venganza contra los atacantes Bontarian. Va a significar esta poniendo sobre la lealtad del anillo. La otra opción es negarse a llevar el anillo, en lugar de poder que busca en última instancia dará lugar a la destrucción de todos los seres vivientes. Una vez que haya decidido su supuesto, hablar con Domen de nuevo. Ella le dará un carta para dar a Oto. Volver a Oto. Usted puede decirle lo que ocurrió, o puede negarse a. De cualquier manera se le envía a la Luna Isla. Si usted le dice a él lo que sucedió, Oto le envía a reunir 10 Tortuga Ojo s. Si usted rechaza, él le envía para recoger 4 Greedovore Jugo. Esto debe ser objeto de comercio a un NPC que se hizo en Greedovore Vino. El CNP está en 36,10 en el laberinto oculto en el agua en el borde del mapa en la Luna. No hay información aquí, como también es un NPC nomoon necesaria para la búsqueda. Estamos bajo ataque! (39) A las murallas! Algunos Bontarians están atacando en el lado este! Tiempo algunos de blandir las armas! Ir a (-20, 35) y hablar con Líder Rocopal. El lugar donde se iniciará la batalla dependerá de lo que la respuesta a la Líder Rocopal. Si su respuesta es que usted tiene una gama de armas, que se alinean en la muralla, con un Líder Rocopal y 6 Brakmarian Tira de fijación del talón Archer s y una lucha muy larga distancia frente a un 6 nivel Batle-20 Bontarian s equipados con arcos en la costa opuesta a través del foso de lava. Si no tiene alguna de ataque a distancia, es posible que desee obtener una Mulic Bere del arco de Mulic Bere en -21, 34. Incluso si usted tiene un arco ya, debe equipar Mulic Bere la proa, como se necesita para cubrir una gama loco y no hay manera de acercarse al enemigo. Si su respuesta es que usted no tiene ningún arma de largo alcance y elegir la opción de soporte, usted acaba de ser puesto en una batalla y esperar a que brak arqueros Tira de fijación del talón para tomar las bontas. Después de la pelea obtendrá un poco de dinero en efectivo al azar y en cualquier lugar de 1.000-65.000 Kamas. Una captura Aliados (40) Durante uno de nuestros ataques a Bonta, uno de nuestros novatos fue capturado cuando trataba de flanco al enemigo. Tienes que ir a la milicia Bonta y traerlo de vuelta antes de que sea interrogado. Hacer su camino a la Milicia Bontarian, esquivando todos los guardias si puedes. Una vez que están dentro de tomar una a la izquierda en la 3-forma dividida habitación. Entonces bajar la escalera, pasar el CNP Eso no agredir y entrar en la sala de la prisión. Hablar con Gort Stonma (la palanca a la izquierda es para liberar Brakmarians que han sido capturados durante la invasión de un territorio) Escort Gort Stonma volver dos mapas de los 3 dirección separó. A continuación, utilice uno o Recordatorio Brakmar poción para salir de allí. Volver a Oto después. si está solo y no se puede luchar contra la molestia de su camino en Bonta y aquí está una solución más fácil ... agress un Bonta y pierden (a menos que pierda todas sus energías, en cuyo caso se le envía a su lugar recordar). que será enviada a la cárcel en la milicia de Bonta en lugar de esperar a que el pago de una brak le dejó fuera (esto sucederá mucho) y luego caminar solo en la celda izquierda y hey presto-aquí está allí para que no los guardias o nada. Lvl 40 + Misiones Inacabado El resto de la Brakmarian misiones se encuentran actualmente sin terminar. Oto dice: "Estamos preparando un ataque contra Bonta. Estamos muy ocupados por el momento. Vuelve más adelante. Aproveche la oportunidad de ir a ver a los Maestros de las órdenes. Usted ha hecho grandes progresos, podrían tener algo que enseñar usted ". Pero cuando usted vaya a su Orden de Líderes, te dicen: "No tengo nada que enseñarte en este momento. Vuelve más adelante." o "Estamos de nuevo complot contra Bonta y yo pronto a favor de su necesidad" Categoría: Quest (('Nota del editor:' Por favor, se les agradecería enormemente que dejaran de borrar las misiones, tanto las de '''Bonta' como las de Brakmar. Esto no es un "Chat" y la guerra está en el juego no en Wikia. Gracias.))''